Focal High School
Focal High School is the first round of The Gradual Massacre. Description This round is set in the high school of the MSPAFA Eduventure by Lord Paradise. The school has been completely abandoned and there is a storm raging outside. Events The competitors all start in different sections of the school. Pluck encounters a robotic teacher, who gives him a quest to gather as many 'students' as possible in order to begin a lesson. Outside he encounters Acacia and they team up to bring as many students to the class as possible. Many of the combatants sought to team up, and avoid a conflict; including Sir Arnold Scarlet and Algernon, who meet up and team up to search the lockers for useful supplies. Holly Tallbirch starts in the library, where she stocks up on books, which she can use to force certain emotions on other competitors. She encounters Algernon and Sir Arnold, and uses a treatise on Fascism to send Algernon into a rage. He tries to attack Holly, who uses her powers to play the victim. Sir Arnold has to restrain Algernon. Thane seeks to expedite his return to his world by targeting his foes in order of proximity. He attacks Lucas Maxl, currently possessed by Wrath, in the gym, but finds him trickier than he had given him credit for. Unbeknownst to them both The Controller has cloaked Ouroborous. He uncloaks it as it advances on Thane and Lucas. Thane forces Lucas to flee into the corridor, and Ouroborous instinctively follows. The Countess interrupts and disarms the volatile situation between Algernon, Sir Arnold and Holly. They meet up with Pluck and Acacia and they all head to the classroom in order to view the lesson. Seated at the desks the lesson begins. It briefly explains how humans heal from physical wounds and goes on to talk about immortals. Suddenly an invisible blade carved at Sir Arnold's chest. The others found themselves paralysed. The voice of the computerised teacher was quickly replaced by that of The Controller who explained that an immortal can suffer so much more pain so much quicker than a normal person. He stresses the point that they are all here to kill one another, as he rips Sir Arnold apart and hauls him away into nothingness. Everybody separates again. Algernon is traumatized and picks up more stuff, is confronted by the Countess, humiliated and then made Thane's unwilling partner. Holly and Acacia/Aic have a bonding moment and accidentely destroy the roof, causing the hard rain to get inside. Thane and Algernon try to destroy Ouroborous, but Lust interrupts and the flamethrower Algernon made disappears. Rain falls down the stairs and eventually collapses the third floor and Lust, Thane and Algernon are washed down the stairs. Algernon escapes to the basement where Pluck had been hanging out in with Immortus. Thane follows and reveals Immortus is in fact a robot. As the basement continues to flood, Thane demands the robot hand over what it is protecting which turns out to be the Map of Rome. The Countess encounters Wrath and leads him into a trap and Lucas and Co is eaten alive. Category:Rounds Category:MSPAFA Rounds Category:Season Two Rounds Category:Gradual Massacre Rounds